Wildflower
by LucyJ27
Summary: After traveling the world for five years a young women arrives in Hawaii to find her brother.
1. Prologue

Hannah Grace Williams - 23

Date of birth: March 18th, 1990

Little Sister of Danny "Danno" Williams.

Hannah has been travelling the world for the last five years, when she graduated high school she had a huge fight with her parents and ran away from the life they tried to force her to have. She has kept in contact with her brother when she could over the years, and has now finally decided to settle down for a while in Hawaii where her brother and niece are. Danny has no idea that she is coming.


	2. Chapter 1 - Hawaii

This is a story I wrote a few years ago on a different website. I thought I'd post what I have so far on here and possibly continue this story. Let me know what you guys think.

Hawaii. My new home. A part of me never thought that this day would come. I had spent the last five years travelling the world. At age 18 I broke free from the world my controlling parents had made for me. I haven't spoken to them since. In the last five years I have never felt so incredibly free, it was exhilarating. But now, I finally felt the desire to settle down a little bit, and stop travelling so much. So here I am, in Hawaii. I chose this place so that I could be close to my big brother, I hadn't seen him since my graduation when he told me that if I didn't get away from my parents that I would suffocate myself. I owe everything I've experienced in the past few years to him. I couldn't wait to see him, he would be so surprised. It's been a year since I've had the chance to see him. That was far too long. I was ready to make up for lost time.

The first thing I saw when I walked into the Five-0 headquarters was a very pleasant looking woman at sitting behind a reception desk. As I walked towards the counter she looked up and smiled at me before greeting me.

"_Hello, may I help you with something?"_

"Yes, thank you. I was wondering if Detective Danny Williams is here? I'd like to speak to him."

"_Detective Williams is actually on his way back now, it shouldn't be more than five or ten minutes. Would you like to wait or would you like me to give him a message?"_

"I'll wait thank you. Is there a restroom or somewhere I could freshen up a bit while I wait?"

"_Yes, just go through those doors on your left, take a right and it's the door right in front of you. Feel free to leave your luggage here by the desk, I can watch it for you."_

"Thank you so much. I'll be back in just a moment."

-McGarrett's POV-

"_I really think you need to get a girlfriend McGarrett."_

"What? Why lol."

"_Because, maybe then you'll learn to be a little less reckless and follow the rules more lol."_

Oh please. Danny is ALWAYS saying this to me. Why he thinks a girlfriend would make me less reckless is beyond me. He does have a point though. Its been way too long since I've been with anyone. I haven't had a real relationship since Catherine and that was just a huge mess.

"Please Danno, a girl wouldn't change that, why are we even talking about this lol."

"_**Oh! Detective Williams, theres a young woman here to see you. She just stepped into the restroom to freshen up. Would you like me to send her up when she comes back out."**_

"_Nah, thanks Jenny, I'll just wait."_

"A young woman huh? New girlfriend?"

"_No, definitely not. No clue who it could be."_

At that moment, my mind went blank and I heard nothing going on around me because the most beautiful woman I have ever seen walked through the doors behind Danny. She was slim, blonde with a glowing tan, legs for days, curves in all the right places and about 6 inches shorter than me. She was the ideal woman. I was just about to walk towards her when she looked up and smiled before saying something that broke me out of my trance.

"**DANNY!"**

"_Hannah? Is that you?"_

"**EEE! Danny it's so good to see you! I missed you so much! You must be McGarrett, it's so great to finally meet you!"**

"Uhh, yeah, Steve McGarrett, nice to meet you Hannah. How do you guys know each other?"

"_Well Steve, this beautiful woman right here, is Hannah. My baby sister."_

Sister. SISTER? Shit. There is no chance in hell I could go for this girl now. Siblings are definitely off limits. Danny would never go for it. All hell would break did my perfect woman have to be the little sister of my best friend and partner? I mean that would be a total disaster. Theres no way Danny would be okay with this. DAMN!

-Hannah's POV-

I walked out of the bathroom only to spot the most gorgeous guy in the world staring right back at me. I have honestly never felt such attraction to someone in my life. He was tall with dark hair and the most amazing eyes. He was built, not too big though just the perfect sized muscles that just make you want to melt. Jesus I needed to get ahold of myself. It was then I saw who was standing next to him. Danny Williams. My brother.

"DANNY!"

"_Hannah?"_

The look on his face was priceless. I don't think I've ever seen him look so shocked and speechless. My heart felt whole again the minute I saw him. I knew for sure now that coming to Hawaii was the right thing to do. It didn't matter where I went, wherever Danny was that would be home to me.

"EEE! Danny it's so good to see you! I missed you so much! You must be McGarrett, it's so great to finally meet you!"

The ridiculously handsome man looked over at me with a stunned expression, probably because I knew who he was without even being introduced. That and I can be kind of intense sometimes. I seriously need to find a way to calm myself down in situations like this. I'll probably end up giving someone a heart attack someday.

"**Uhh, yeah, Steve McGarrett, nice to meet you Hannah. How do you guys know each other?"**

"_Well Steven, this beautiful woman right here, is Hannah. My sister."_

"**Wow, Danno, I can see where all the good looks in the family went."**

Oh. Wow. I think my face must be on fire. There is no way I am not blushing ten thousand shades of red right now. My heart fluttered when he gave me a sexy sweet grin. I could die happy just to have him smile at me that way.

"_Ha ha very funny. Anyways, what are you doing here Hannah? I thought you were in Peru or something?"_

"I was, then I was in Chili, Brazil, Australia, Fiji, and most recently Greece. I decided it was time to take a break from travelling the world and come see my favorite brother. I was thinking of staying here and settling down for a while."

"_Really? Hannah! That would be so great! Where are you staying?"_

"Actually, I have no idea. I just got here like an hour ago. I was hoping I could stay with you."

"_Han. I would love that but I just don't have to room for you, Gracie is staying with me for a couple of weeks while her mom is off on some business trip with husband number two. The only extra room I have will be taken up by her."_

"Oh. Hmm. No worries I will figure something out."

SHIT! I was counting on being able to stay with Danny. The trip to Hawaii cost me the majority of the money I had left from the odd jobs I'd picked up during my travels. I don't know how long I will be able to make it without money. Seems like I'm going to have to find a job quicker than I was expecting.

"**She can stay with me."**

"_What!?"_

I looked over at Steve who was smiling at me and then to my brother who screamed and proceeded to look completely shocked and possibly angry at the suggestion. Part of me is really hoping that Danny will go for this. I mean the man standing in front of me is the epitome of Sexiness. What girl wouldn't want a chance to get to know this guy?

"**Danno, I have the extra room at the house, it would be no problem. Plus then you know she'll be somewhere safe and not on the streets."**

"That would be so great, I really appreciate it! Danny, what do you say? Is that okay with you?"

"_Ugh, fine. BUT if you so much as touch her McGarrett, I will break your legs. Understand me? My baby sister is completely off limits to you."_

"**Understood."**

DAMN IT! STUPID OLDER BROTHERS! We'll just see about this. I'm not going to let Danny stop me from getting to know this guy.

"Danny, I'm not a baby anymore. Relax. So McGarrett, when can I move in? I don't have much, just the few bags I brought with me. And I promise to clean up after myself, you won't even know I'm there."

I shot him my signature grin and could see him swallow hard before he was even able to respond to that. Hopefully for my brothers sake I wasn't being too obviously. Just slightly flirty.

"**Danny and I just have a couple things left to do here and then I can take you over."**

"_Hannah, why don't you come up with us and you can meet Kono and Chin, the rest of the team."_

"That sounds great! Lets go!"

And now the fun begins. Hello new life. I think that this is where I was always meant to find myself. Who wouldn't be happy being somewhere this warm and beautiful. It would be like being on a vacation 24/7 365 days a year. Now I just have to figure out how to get one Steve McGarrett to like me…..


	3. Chapter 2 - How did it go so wrong?

Two weeks. That's all it took. Just like the Nicholas Sparks' book said, two weeks is all it took for me to fall in love. Only for me, it was with a place. Hawaii. This is the place I have been searching for since I took off after graduation five years ago. I'm home now. Nothing will ever make me leave this place. I've never in my life felt so at home somewhere, so content. After being by myself for so long and living a nomadic lifestyle this felt like paradise.

Steve has been so incredibly amazing to me. I haven't seen him much, he's been busy with my brother and the team saving lives and catching bad guys. But when I do see him I get this feeling that I can't even explain. It's like my heart is saying, I found you, you're the one. It has to be crazy to think that, especially after such a short period of time, but I can't help it. I am totally taken over by Steve McGarrett. Danny would never approve, I mean Steve's his partner and so much older than me, but it doesn't matter to me, he is exactly what I need. I just need to figure out how to get him to look at me as a woman instead of just Danny's little sister who's staying at his house.

*Steve's POV*

Jesus. She is so gorgeous. What was I thinking when I told Danno she could stay here. It's torcher being around her and not being able to do anything with her. She's completely invaded my mind. There are times when I should be focused on the case that I just lose myself and find that I'm consumed with thoughts of her. It's wrong, she's Danny's sister and so much younger than me. There is no way in hell she'd be interested in me. I have got to move on.

*Hannah's POV*

Outfit: surfer_girl/set?id=28046986

I was just getting ready to walk down to the beach to surf when I heard someone coming into the house. I was slightly confused because its only 2 in the afternoon and Steve doesn't normally get home until much later in the day.

"Steve?"

**"Yeah Han, it's me."**

"What are you doing home so early?"

I walked out into the kitchen with my bag to see Steve leaning against the counter drinking a beer. God only he could make something so normal look so sexy. The pull I felt towards him is so intense I don't know how I stand it.

**"Eh, quiet day. Danno had to go pick up Gracie from school and deal with the ex, so I figured I'd come home. What're you doing?"**

"I was about to go down to the beach and practice my surfing, I've been taking lessons. I'm afraid I'm still not very good though lol."

**"Surfing? Why don't you give me a couple minutes and I'll come with you. I've been surfing for years so maybe I can help you out."**

"Really? That would be awesome."

So this is it. This would be my first occasion to spend time with Steve alone. To say my nerves were jumbling would be an understatement. I mean we would be so close, and he would probably be touching me and...

**"Hannah. Earth to Hannah. You okay?"**

"Huh? What? Oh, I'm fine, sorry my mind just wandered off. Let's go."

Holy hell Hannah. You HAVE to stop with the dirty thoughts. Jesus just thinking about him like that turns me on. I can't imagine what it would actually feel like having him put his hands on me and run them along my…STOP! Oh man this was a bad idea.

*FFW to after surfing - Steve's POV*

What. The. Hell. Was I thinking?

Agony, that's what this afternoon has been, pure painful agony. As soon as she striped down to her bikini I was enthralled with body. Every single inch was sun kissed bronze and amazingly smooth. And then I had to touch her. God she felt amazing as I was stood behind her on the surf board teaching her. I swear if she wasn't Danny's sister. Jesus the things I'd do to her.

And THEN I had to stay and watch her walk out of the ocean dripping wet. It was like a scene out of a movie. It's enough to drive a guy mad! Danno was right when he said I needed to find a girlfriend. Only I don't think he meant his baby sister, nor do I think being with Hannah would make me less reckless, it'd probably make me even more reckless. What the hell am I gonna do?

**"Thanks for the lesson today Steve. I really think that I've improved a lot. Surfing is such a rush, I wish I had come here sooner."**

There it was. That smile. That smile made all of the agony of seeing her half naked and touching her smooth skin worth it. You'd have to be a blind man not to want her. That smile though. It's probably one of the most satisfying things I've ever seen.

"So you like it here then?"

**"God yes. I love it here. I feel so at home, like this is where I belong."**

"Are you gonna stay then, or do you think you'll take off after a while and explore somewhere else?"

Please say yes. Please say yes. Making her want to stay her and keep her here is one of the most important things to me. Not just because I want to be with her but because she makes everyone around her happy. She's become a part of our Five-0 family and I can't imagine how upset everyone would be if she left.

**"This is home now. I'm done running away from life. This is where I belong. You know, if it wasn't for you I don't know if that would be true."**

I looked over at her when she said that, her blue eyes sparkling as she looked up at me from where she was laid out on her towel. I felt so incredibly drawn in, all I wanted to do was lean in and kiss her, show her what it is that she does to me with just one look, one smile, one single touch.

_"Yo Steve! Hannah!"_

Fuck. Way to kill a mood.

**"Danny! Gracie! What are you guys doing here?"**

_**"Daddy said we could come and see you. Will you come and get ice cream with me Aunti Han?"**_

**"Well duh! Who do you think I've been waiting all day for Gracie! Come on sweetie, let's go over to that ice cream cart and get you a HUGE sundae, just the way you like it. Be right back boys!"**

I couldn't help but watch her as she walked away. The way here hips swayed back and forth, the way her bikini clung to her in all the right places. The way -

_"You do realize that that's my sister you're staring at right?_"

"Huh? What? No um I'm not staring at your sister Danno. Just thinking."

_"Bullshit McGarrett. I know what a man looks like when hes checking out a hot girl. I'm okay with it you know, you and Hannah."_

"What?"

_"I'm not blind Steve. I see the way you look at her, and if I'm not mistaken she looks back at you in exactly the same way. I get it Steve, she's a beautiful and amazing girl. I can't say that I was thrilled with it when I first noticed it but I know you Steve. You'll treat her the way she deserves to be treated. Be good to her and I am completely okay with you making a move on her."_

"Shit Danno, I dunno. I mean yeah I feel for her but she's only 23. I'm 34 years old and constantly doing things that bring danger. Don't you think she deserves something better?"

_"Why don't you let her decide that Steve. Just go for it, what could it hurt?"_

Yeah. What could it hurt?

*Later That Night - Hannah's POV*

outfit (pick one set): cgi/set?id=32320777

Today was amazing and horrible at the same time. I loved spending time with Steve but its so hard to control my feelings when he's touching me and so close to me. I couldn't help but wonder what happened between Steve and my brother while I was with Gracie getting ice cream. There seemed to be some sort of extra tension in Steve for the rest of the day.

After two hours of laying in bed not being able to sleep I decided to get something to eat. I was so deep in thought as I searched through the fridge I didn't hear anyone come up behind me. So when he grabbed me I screamed louder than I think I ever have.

**"Woah! Hannah, calm down it's just me. I thought you knew I was here, I figured when I turned on the hall light you would have noticed I was awake to. "**

"Shit. Steve, you shouldn't just go sneaking up on a girl in the middle of the night lol."

As I turned around I realized that Steve still had his hands on my waist and was inches away from me as I pressed my back against the counter. My first reaction was to put my hands on his arms and look up at him. What I saw when I looked at him unnerved me. There was a passion there that I had never seen before.

"Steve?"

**"I just gotta try one thing."**

And then before I knew it hips lips were pressed against mine. The passion I felt was amazing. I couldn't help but to respond. This is what I had been wanting from Steve for two weeks. Unfortunately for me it was over before it really got going.

**"Wow."**

"Yeah. Wow. Um, so what does this mean?"

**"It means that I really like you Hannah, I want to give this a shot."**

"Yeah? You really mean that?"

**"I really mean that. Danno already knows how I feel, he figured it out and talked to me today, he said it's okay with him."**

I dunno why but when he said that I felt instantly angry. It felt as though this amazing moment we had just had was all because my brother had given Steve the okay. Like if Danny had said that he wasn't okay with it that Steve wouldn't have made a move on me and just ignored his feelings because my brother decided it should be that way. I instantly pushed Steve away from me,a confused look passed over his face when I looked up at him with anger in my eyes.

"Danny said its okay with him? You talked to Danny about this? So what, if Danny had told you he wasn't okay with it and that he wanted you to stay away from me in this way you would have? Would this have even happened if Danny wasn't okay with it? Screw you both. I don't need my big brothers permission to be with someone I care about. I'm not a kid, I'm a big girl. I can make my own god damn decisions!"

**"No! Jesus Han. Calm down! You should know that's not what I meant.** **I care about you. The minute I saw you I knew I wanted to be with you. Yeah, sure I was holding back because you are Danny's little sister. God Hannah, do you know how hard it is to look at you and just want you so bad? Danny's my best friend and partner for Gods sake. I needed time to think about it and then Danny brought it up today. It just helped push things along. This would have happened eventually. You and I both know that."**

"Screw you Steve. Danny's little sister? I should have known. God this was a mistake. I'm going to bed, don't even think about following me. I don't want to talk to you anymore."

Tears started pouring out as I pushed my way past him. I couldn't stand to look at him again. I had to get out of here. I couldn't stay with him when I felt like this. I just needed to get away for a couple days. I knew who I had to call.

*Ring*RING*ring*RING*

_"Hello?"_

"Kono? I need a place to stay."

How the hell did things go so wrong?

_to be continued..._


	4. Chapter 3 - Make up or break up

outfit 1: sleep/set?id=12846160

Steve. He is all that I could think about. After three days and five million ignored phone calls, I realize that I was wrong to react the way that I did. I spent 18 years being controlled by my parents. Never again would I allow myself to feel the way they made me feel, the way several people in my past have made me feel. I am an independent woman. I don't need a man to have a good life. But I do know that I want one in my life. Now the real question is…how the hell am I going to fix this?

"**He's a mess you know."**

"*Sigh* I dunno what to do Kono. I totally overreacted. He's going to think that I am a complete mental patient now. I mean I've been ignoring him for three days. I wouldn't even answer his phone calls. Ugh! I am so stupid."

"**You aren't stupid Hannah. Just explain things to him the way you explained them to me. I totally understand where you are coming from and why you reacted the way you did when it happened. But you did overreact. You know that, I know that, and I'm pretty sure Steve and Danny know that to. He won't think any less of you, he just wants you to talk to him. He cares Han. So get your cute butt all prettified and get yourself down to headquarters, because you know he is there sulking and annoying the hell out of Danny and Chin Ho."**

"Thanks Kono. I'm gonna get cleaned up and set some things up. See you at headquarters a little bit later?"

"**Yeah I'll be there."**

"Mahalo nui loa."

"**Ey! You're getting better! And your welcome. See ya!"**

I spent the next two hours making myself look as amazing as possible. I had decided I would surprise Steve at work and take him out to dinner to apologize for how I reacted to the situation. I was showered, shaved, and lathered up with lotion, spritzed with my favorite perfume, and my hair was puffed and curled. I think I looked pretty damn good. Hopefully Danny won't flip out too much at the length of my black mini skirt. As I pulled up to Five-0 Headquarters I started to feel really nervous. What if he didn't want to see me? What if he doesn't forgive me for the way I've been acting? What if he doesn't understand? So many things could go wrong right now. But I had to face my fears, otherwise I would never have a shot at getting Steve. It was now or never.

new outfit: cgi/set?id=32436178

"_Hello again Hannah."_

I looked up to see Jenny, the nice receptionist who was working the first time I came to headquarters to find Danny, smiling at me with the very welcoming and warm smile that I remembered .

"Oh, hello, Jenny right?"

"_Yes! How sweet of you to remember. You must be here to see your brother. He and Mr. McGarrett are up in the Five-0 Conference room. Go ahead and just head on up, I know you know the way. Would you like me to call them and let them know you are on your way?"_

"No thank you Jenny. I'm actually here to see Steve. I'd rather it be a surprise that I am here. Thank you though. Have a great weekend!"

You can do this. You can do this. You can do this. You can do this. That was all that was running through my mind as I rode the elevator up to the second floor where the man of my dreams was solving crimes with my big brother and new found friends Kono and Chin Ho. No man has ever made me feel as nervous or as excited and Steve McGarrett does. I immediately saw the whole team crowded around a table, looking at what I assumed to be evidence of some sort. It was now or never.

"Steve?"

"_**Hannah! Wow. You're here. I didn't think you'd want to talk to me. I'm glad you're here. You look amazing."**_

"**I see you took my advice and decided to come talk to your lover boy. Come on Chin, Danny, let's give the love birds some space to sort things out."**

"_But –"_

"**Danny Williams get your butt out of here. Don't make me hurt you."**

"_*Sigh* Fine. Call me if you need me Han. Love you baby sis."_

"_Love you to Danny."_

After Kono and Danny completely embarrassed me with that scene Chin just winked at me as he passed by. I wish Danny was more like that sometimes lol. After everybody was gone and they shut the door I looked back over at Steve. He was staring at me with a look that I couldn't decipher.

"Steve? I came here to apologize. I shouldn't have reacted the way that I did. It's just my parents smothered me when I was a kid, they made all my decisions for me and I never felt like I could do what I really wanted to do in life. I've missed out on so much because of that and when you said that Danny told you it was okay with him if we were together, I felt like I was 15 again. I don't ever want to feel like that again Steve."

Silence. That was the response that I got. Now I went from nervous to terrified.

"_**You have no reason to be sorry Hannah. I get it, I get why you flipped out like that. I should have thought about what I said before I said it. I don't ever want you to feel like you don't have a say in how things go or what we do. I would have still gone for you if Danny said he wasn't okay with it. The feelings I have for you are just way too strong to ignore. Will you give me another chance to prove to you how much I want to be with you?"**_

"I was hoping that you would give me a second chance. So I guess that means we agree to give each other another chance. So let's start now. Would you like to go out to dinner with me, on a real date?"

"_**Deal. Let's get out of here. I know a great little seafood restaurant not far from here. How does that sound?"**_

"Perfect. "

And it was. Perfect. We spent the night eating great food, learning about each other and laughing. I don't think I have ever laughed so much in my life. With Steve I felt more free than I have ever felt before, even when I was completely alone travelling the world, living by my own rules. Steve McGarrett is quickly becoming the best thing that has ever happened to me. I have never been happier.

_**Sorry this one is short. I didn't have anything to add to this and it would have been to long to add this and the next chapter together. Only one more chapter left that I wrote a few years ago. Then if feedback is good I will continue on the story with new chapters! Thanks for reading! **___


	5. Chapter 4 - Meet the parents

It's been three months since Steve and I started dating. Things have been amazing between us. Honestly, It's scary how good things have been. Aside from our first fight that ended in us dating we've never fought as a couple. Everything is perfect, except for one thing. Our sex life. There is no sex life with us. Steve hasn't pushed me to do anything I'm not ready for. That's the problem, I'm ready, just not experienced. I'm afraid to tell Steve this, what if it freaks him out to know I'm completely inexperienced in that department. I love Steve and I want to be able to show him how I feel in every way possible.

I was broken out of my thoughts by the phone ringing. I was shocked really, no one ever calls the house. Steve and all of 5-0 have my cell number, and I don't have a job at the moment so it wouldn't be work calling either.

"Hello?"

"Hannah Grace Williams!"

Oh. My. God. This isn't happening.

"Mother?"

"Don't you 'Mother' me young lady! Where the hell have you been! Five years Hannah! You go five years without calling us. What the hell is wrong with you? Are you stupid? You are to come home this instant!"

"MOTHER! Shut the fuck up!"

"...excuse me?"

"What? Did you not hear me? I said shut the fuck up mother! I'm 23 years old. You can't tell me what to do anymore. You stopped having that right when I turned 18 and left you and daddy and the life you were forcing me into behind. I will not stand for it. How the hell did you find me anyways. I sure as hell know Danny wouldn't tell because I made him promise not to."

"Well I never! You ungrateful child! How did I find you? Your sister in law told me. I at least have one daughter who still speaks to me. Your life is going nowhere fast young lady! What you think running off for five years has proved something to me? To your father? What?"

As if my parents didn't make me feel like shit enough. Of course my mother would care about Rachel more than me. That bitch isn't even her real daughter. I swear to all that is holy if I see her I am going to make her regret ever talking to my mother.

"You still have one daughter who calls you? She's not your daughter! She has no right to tell you where I am, she's not my family. She left Danny. The moment that happened and she ripped my niece away from Danny she was no longer part of MY family. And just so you know I have a perfect life by the way. I have a home, a family that actually cares about me, I have a man I am completely in love with. This is the life I wanted, the only life I've ever dreamed of. If this isn't good enough for you then you can go to hell and leave me alone!"

With that said I slammed the phone down. My first reaction was to scream at the top of my lungs before I grabbed my bag and keys and stormed out of the house. Luckily today Steve had left the jeep for me so I could go job hunting. I knew exactly where I was headed.

*Steve's POV*

"What do we got Kono?"

"Male, approximately 37 years of age, found dead two hours ago by a Mark Jefferys when he came home. No ID, no hits in the system either."

"K. Kono, you and Chin go check out the house. Danny -"

_"DANNY WILLIAMS!"_

In the middle of talking I was cut off and looked at my girlfriend storming into the office. I have never seen her looking so angry in the months that we've known each other. Luckily for me, Danny was the one she was screaming at. She was definitely fired up about something. Everyone in the room looked shocked.

_"Hannah! What the hell is going on."_

_**"What's going on? You wanna know what's going on? Thanks to your god damn ex-wife I just got a call from our mother!"**_

Uh oh. This is definitely not good. I know how bad things were when she lived with them and that she hasn't talked to them in five years. There is no way that a phone call from that woman went well by any means.

_"What? What do you mean you got a call from Mom? Why?"_

_"Because of Rachel! She told her I was here! She gave her Steve's home phone number! Do you know how it feels to be treated that way after five years? Do you know how it feels to have her throw Rachel in my face? "_

_"Hannah I am so sorry. I didn't know she would tell mom. I'll talk to both of them. Sort this out. Just relax. Don't let her get to you."_

_"Sorry Danny. She just drives me crazy. She made me feel like a stupid kid again. You know she always made me feel worthless."_

At this point no one knew what to say as the two siblings talked about a mother I hope I never have to meet. Because if I have to meet her she's not gonna like what I have to say about the way she treats her daughter. There's no way I'm gonna let someone talk to the woman I am in love with that way. Woah! Love. Did I just think that?

"Hannah. Babe, calm down. Look at me. Look at me. Let's get out of here. Get something to eat."

She had tears in her eyes when I turned her to look at me. It breaks my heart to see her feeling this way. Nothing should ever make my girl look this sad. All I want in life is for her to be happy all the time. I have to find out a way to make her smile again.

_"Steve. Hey. God I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to just barge in here and bother everyone. She just makes me so crazy. I mean she's my mother. She-"_

"She what darling? Do enlighten me on how my only daughter feels about me."

Fuck. This is not going to be good.

*Hannahs POV*

Oh god. I spun around and there standing in front of me, framed by the doors to the Five-0 were my parents. Could this day get any worse than it already had? I looked over at Danny and he looked just as shocked as me. I could also see a hint of anger in his eyes. Steve squeezed my hand from behind me which definitely made me feel a little better before Danny broke the silence.

_"Mom, Dad, I didn't know you were coming out. What are you doing here?"_

_"Well, what did you expect Daniel? We find out that our daughter, whom we haven't seen in five years, is now living in Hawaii and shacking up with some man we've never met. And our SON doesn't even have the decency to tell us she's here. What, nothing to say Hannah? You certainly had enough to say on the phone. Some things never change, you always were a pathetic little thing. Never did say a peep to anyone. I think it's high time you pack up and come along home like a good girl. I've had enough of this rebellious streak you've formed."_

Seriously? Who does this woman think she is? No one should ever be treated this way. Especially someone like Hannah, who wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Hold the hell up! You have NO right to talk to her like that"

_"And just who the hell do you think you are to talk to me like that? I suppose you're the man she's whoring herself out to!"_

"Shut up! Everyone just shut up! Screw you mother! I'm not whoring myself out to everyone! I'm a fucking virgin! There! Happy now? Oh and that man that I'm 'shacking up with' as you put it, I'm head over heels in love with him. So F you.! I'm not going anywhere with you! And from now on, both of you stay the hell away from me!"

What have I done? OMG what have I done. I just confessed my virginity and my love for Steve in front of everyone. I'm so mortified. My day just keeps getting worse by the minute. Before I knew it I was back home. Scratch that, after today I am sure we would be over and this would go back to being just Steve's house. After changing into something a little warmer I went out back and sat on a lounge chair and just broke down.

*Steve's POV*

Well. That was enlightening. I looked around the room and everyone looked stunned. No one knew what to say or how to respond to the scene we had just witnessed. If no one was gonna say anything then I guess now would be the time to say what I've wanted to say since Hannah walked in here earlier.

"Happy now Mrs. Williams? Did you get it out of your system? Whatever you're about to say to me, save it. I don't care what you have to say so you can shut your mouth and listen to me. That girl that just ran out of here is the most amazing, genuine and beautiful girl I have ever met. She's vibrant and unique, she lives every day as if it's this amazing gift that's been given to her. She treasures every moment that she experiences. And when she's with the people who truly care about her, she treats you with so much love and care that it feels like you're the most important person in the world. I am completely in love with her, and not that you have any right to call her your daughter or be part of her life, but I feel I should still let you know that my intentions are to keep her around forever. I'm gonna marry that girl someday. Hope it feels good to know that you'll never get to be a part of this life because you can't see just how special she is. Danny, sorry for yelling at your parents. Now I have to go find Hannah and make sure she's okay."

"Yeah, sure Steve. Go find our girl. And for what it's worth if she doesn't say yes to marrying you, I'll knock some sense into that hard head of hers. Now go!"

"Thanks Danno."

That felt damn good. Now time to go get MY girl.


	6. Chapter 5 - Perfect

Numb. That's what I felt. Completely and utterly numb. Tears were streaming down my cheeks as I sat silently outside on a lounge chair. I hadn't moved since I got back from the fiasco with my parents. God what must Steve think of me now? How could I blurt out all of those things in front of him. Not exactly the way I wanted to tell him about being a virgin. And DEFINITELY not the way I wanted to tell him I was in love with him. I heard the front door open and knew it was only a matter of time til he found me out here. I could hear him calling for me but I just couldn't work myself up enough to respond. Eventually he made him way out to the deck. I could feel him standing by the door. Neither of us said a word. It felt like ages til Steve broke the silence.

"Hannah. Baby, talk to me."

"What's there left to say? I think I said enough earlier, don't you?"

"Baby, look at me. Come on Han. It's okay. Don't let them get to you. I hate seeing you hurt. Don't let them ruin things."

"I'm not upset about them. I'm glad I did what I did. I've never in my life been able to stand up to them. They aren't why I've been crying. I've made such a mess of things Steve."

I couldn't stand to sit there any longer. I had to move, do something or I'd go crazy. I made my way past Steve without even looking at him when I felt him grab my arm and pull me around in his direction. I could feel another batch of tears building up about to burst.

"Hannah. Nothing you said to them changes anything. Do you really think anything that happened back there would change anything for me?"

"I don't know! Do you know how it feels to finally stand up for myself and then ruin that by spewing out about how I feel about you? About how I'm a 23 year old woman who isn't really a woman, just a girl still waiting to grow up? I'm exactly what my mother said I was. I'm pathetic. You must be so turned off by me now."

"Turned off is the last thing I feel about you. That woman may be your mother by birth, but she doesn't know anything about you. Do you know how amazing it is to think that I could be the first man you're with in that sense? Do you want to know what I said after you left today? I told her how amazing you are, I told her that I never planned on letting you go, I told her that I was sorry she was never going to get to be a part of this life we have because she can't see how amazing you are. Most of all, I told her how I'm completely in love with you and that I plan on getting you to marry me as soon as possible."

It was then that I finally looked up at him. Tears in my eyes, but for completely different reasons. He loved me. He really loved me. Married. I never thought I would be lucky enough to think that that could be in my future with some as amazing as Steve. It was more than I could have ever hoped for.

"What?"

"This isn't exactly how I planned to do it. I figured it out today when you first came in to HQ that I was in love with you. Then after what your mother said I couldn't stop myself from lashing out at her when you ran out. I realized when I was telling her how completely amazing you are that I want nothing more than for you to be my wife. Telling you tonight, asking you tonight. It wasn't the plan. I thought about it the whole way over here. I wanted to plan something special out for you, set the whole scene. Make it something amazing for you. I wanted to go out and get you the best ring I could find for you. I wanted it to be perfect. It's too late for that so we'll make this moment perfect. Hannah Grace Williams, be my wife. Say you'll marry me."

"You're wrong Steve."

I saw his face fall at my response. He thought I was saying no to him. What he said, nothing could have been more perfect than that. I don't need a ring or a fancy setting to make this moment perfect. I just need Steve.

"You're wrong because this is perfect. Nothing could have made this more perfect for me. And my answer is yes. Nothing would make me happier than to be your wife. I don't need a big fancy diamond, I just need you."

By this time both of us were crying. The kiss that followed was by far this most intense, mind blowing kiss I've ever experienced. As the minutes passed I could feel myself growing heated. I wanted Steve so bad right now. I pulled away from the kiss and looked up at him. I could see the need and wanted reflected back at me in his eyes. This is the moment that could change everything.

"Hannah, I want you so much, you have no idea. But I want to do this right. Everything else with us has just happened. So I want this one last thing to be completely right. This is probably going to sound completely crazy but I want to wait. Let's get married first. I know it's not what you'd expect from a guy but I want our first time, your first time, to be as husband and wife, to be special for you."

"You are completely crazy. But I love you even more for saying that. It will make it an even more amazing experience. I love you Steve McGarrett, and I can't wait to be your wife."

Oh god that grin. I can't believe I'm going to be lucky enough to see that grin every day of my life from now one. Coming to Hawaii was definitely the best decision I've ever made, well second best decision now.

"Love you to baby. Now, let's go see the rest of the group. I know they're worried about you."

"K. I'm just going to go freshen up and then we can go."

*One Hour Later*

Hannahs outfit: cgi/set?id=44829810

"I'm ready Steve!"

"K. Be right out Babe."

By now I was beyond excited. I couldn't wait to share this moment with my brother and all of the friends I've made here. Five-0 has really become a family to me and this was just going to make it more real for me. I may not have parents that are a part of my life, but I've got something better. I have the type of family that will last forever. That's the kind of family that really matters.

"Wow. You look beyond amazing. How do you always look so good?"

I couldn't help but grin at him. He always knows exactly what to say.

"Well, to be honest there's this guy that's pretty perfect for me and I want to make myself look as good as possible in the hopes that he might notice me some day."

"Hmm. Sounds like a lucky guy."

"Oh, he's very lucky. I think I might just marry him some day."

"My girl is so cute. Come on, let's get going. I talked to Danny, we're going to meet him and the rest of the group at the seafood place we went to on our first date. They were just getting there when I called to get everyone together."

"Sounds good to me, I'm starved."

*Danny's POV - At the restaurant*

I can't believe my parents. You'd think after Steve's reaction they would realize what they have been doing to Hannah her whole life. They just can't seem to see just how overpowering and horrible they've treated her. I never thought I'd be so happy to have Steve dating my sister. I knew deep down that no matter what happens in her life that he will be there to take care of her. Somewhere in the back of my head I knew that he was meant for her. Things like this are meant to be.

"Earth to Danny. You alright man?"

"Yeah. Sorry Chin. I'm worried about Hannah. I can't believe my mother would say those things to her. It didn't get any better once I got them out. She just kept spewing all this stuff out about what a failure and disappointment she is to them. How can they not see her for what she really is?"

"I dunno man, it's pretty messed up."

_"Yeah Danny, I can't believe anyone could feel that way about your sister. She's the best. When she stayed with me for a few days, back before she and Steve got together, it was so much fun. I felt like she was a sister. I'm glad she has Steve though."_

"Yeah, me to. And thanks Kono, I think a lot of the reason she's been so happy here is because of you. She never really had any girlfriends growing up."

_"Hey! Danno!"_

I looked over then to see Steve and my sister walking over to the table. They were both smiling bigger than I think I've seen either of them smile except for the day they finally got together. It was in that moment that I knew my baby was no longer just my baby sister. She was about to be someone's wife. Mixed feeling ran through me as I stood up and hugged her. A part of me felt like I was losing her. But I knew this was the right thing for her, and I'd never really lose her. Because of Steve she's always going to be close by. For that I will owe him for the rest of my life.

"Hey you guys. Glad you could make it. Hannah, I'm sorry for what mom said. I can't believe she'd act like that in front of everyone. They're gone. I made them leave, they've got the next flight back to Jersey."

The evening progressed without a word from Steve and Hannah about getting married. I don't know if anyone else noticed the little glances they were giving each other but to me it was obvious. They couldn't break contact, whether that meant they were holding hands, looking at each other or their arms casually brushing each other. Anyone with half a brain could see they were completely infatuated with each other.

"Alright, I can't stand it anymore. Come on you guys, I know you have something you have to tell us. I'm not blind and you're my sister Hannah. I know what's happened. I can feel it. So spill."

Hannah and Steve looked at each other and grinned. Then looked around the table to see the confused faces Chin and Kono were giving me. This is gonna be good.

_"Well big brother, I'm sure you've already figured it out. You've somehow always been able to tell when something has happened in my life. Even when I wasn't around. So, Kono I have a question for you."_

_"K. What is it Han?"_

_"Will you be my maid of honor?"_

_"What! OMG you guys! You're getting married? Really? Of course Hannah! I'm so happy for you guys!"_

"Congrats Steve, you couldn't have picked a better girl. So, let's get some champagne over here! To the future bride and groom!"

*Hannah's POV*

The rest of the evening was amazing. It was surreal in its own way to go out with friends and end up celebrating my upcoming marriage. It's hard to believe that five months ago I wasn't even in Hawaii, I had never even met Steve in person and marriage was the last thing on my mind. As we walked into our home, because that's what it is now, OUR home. You could see that little things had changed in the four months that I've lived here. It felt just that bit homier.

"So I've been thinking."

"Oh yeah? And what have you been thinking Mr. McGarrett?"

"Well, I was thinking, future Mrs. McGarrett, that maybe my fiance should move into my room now that we're engaged."

"Hmm. I like being called that. AND I think that I'd like nothing more than to move my things into your room. "

"Our room. This is our house now Hannah. Whatever you want, it's yours. Together we'll make this place in our home. I've been waiting a long time to say that. I'm glad I found you. Nothing could make me happier."

"You sir know how to sweet talk a lady lol. Mmm I love you. I can't wait to marry you. I don't want to wait long, Let's get married soon. I don't want anything fancy, just our close friends on the beach."

"That sounds perfect. We'll talk to everyone and see how fast we can get everything together. For now, let's get your stuff moved and get some sleep."

And that was how one of the worst days of my life turned into one of the best. Things were good. For now at least.


End file.
